Our Charming Family
by MrsNormanReedus2013
Summary: He was in for the surprise of a lifetime. It couldn't have come at a better time. This surprise may just save his life. She was ready to get her life straight and have the family she's always wanted. Would he accept them? Summary sucks but give it a chance :D Slight A/U


I left Charming around a year and a half ago when I found out I was pregnant. Only two people knew who the father of my child, me and my mother. My son, Lucas, is only 9 months old. I had returned to Charming for one night to inform the father that he had a son about 7 ½ months ago. I had left my son back in San Bernardino with Les's old lady, Kandace. She was like my stand-in mom while I was living there. I had to be in protection of the club or else my mom would have forced me to come home. I was grateful my family was as understanding as they have been. I didn't know if I had made the right decision in leaving, but they had supported me regardless.

Anyway, around 7 ½ months ago, 32 weeks to be exact, I had returned to Charming for just one night to inform the father of my child that he was indeed a father. Instead, I had gotten super smashed and chickened out. I spent the night in his room, I didn't remember what all had went on, but I would find out about 8 weeks later that we had slept together again. I was now 32 weeks pregnant, again, and I already had a 9 month old. I had made the decision to move back home once and for all. This was going to be hard and I needed my family to back me up. Plus, the love of my life needed to know about both of his children.

I was double checking everything I had packed and was about to leave as my "escorts" as I like to call them arrived. Of course Les had to accompany me as well as Yates. Once I had Lucas situated in his seat and I was all buckled in we set off. I had just left the outskirts of San Bernardino when my cellphone rang. It was my mom. "Hey mom," I answered. "Hey baby, are you on your way?" Her voice sounded off but I put off the uneasy feeling I had and let her know how far out I was. "I should be there in about 3 hours mom." I waited for her to respond. "Good baby, that's real good. He needs you Hun; things aren't lookin too hot for him. He's been actin strange and I think he might be thinkin bout throwin in the towel." She paused to allow this to sink in.

I couldn't believe it. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, she was intentionally leaving something out, an important detail I'm sure. It's what she does, only tell you enough to get you interested, so you have no choice but to come to her for the rest. "Ok mom, we're on our way. Did you tell him I was coming?" I waited for her to reply. "No baby, I didn't tell him. I figured it would be better to surprise him and not put him under any more pressure. How's my grandson?" I glanced in my rearview mirror into the little mirror attached to the headrest of the backseat, facing into Lucas' pumpkin seat. He was asleep. "He's asleep mom. Which is a good thing cos I have a feeling meeting all his uncles and his daddy is gonna wear him out."

I heard my mom chuckle under her breath. "All right baby, I'm gonna let you go. I can't wait to see him. It's been way too long. I bet you're huge aren't you?" Now it was my turn to chuckle. I was huge for only 32 weeks. "Yes mom. Thanks for asking. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you." "Love you too baby, be careful." I hung up my phone and concentrated on the next 3 hours and how crazy it was going to be to see him for the first time in almost 8 months, with his child he doesn't even know exists at that. We stopped only once about 2 hours out from Charming so I could get Lucas out to feed and change him. He slept the rest of the way home.

I pulled into the TM lot and parked closer to the garage. My "escorts" had stopped closer to the clubhouse and met Jax as he came outside to talk with them. He waved at me as I got out of my SUV and shouted that he would be over in a minute to meet his nephew. I waved back and gave him a thumbs up. I knew becoming president and the death of Clay had to have been taking its toll on him. But he was strong, my big brother, he could handle just about everything. I looked toward the office and saw my mother rushing toward me as quick as she could in her high heels. She had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen her wear covering her face.

When she reached me she threw her arms around me, well as far around me as she could reach anyway. "Good lord baby, you weren't kiddin." I rolled my eyes and returned her kiss. "It's good to see you mom. I missed you." She now had the back door open and was pulling Lucas' pumpkin seat off of its base and shutting the door. "I missed you too baby. I let you run off and do what you thought you had to do because you thought it was right. But now you're back and I'm not letting you leave again. These babies need to be raised here, with their family, with their _daddy_, Mac. It's how it should be. I know you think he will freak out and run but he won't. I think this is just what he needs to straighten him out." I shrugged.

"I know you didn't and you don't approve with me leaving. But he told me he never wanted kids, when I found out I was pregnant with Lucas I panicked. And now here I am jumping back into his life 1 ½ years later with his son and another baby on the way." I followed my mom toward the clubhouse. "Well baby, it probably wouldn't have been this much of a shock to him if you had just told him in the first place. It's been killing me keeping this secret. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to at least tell Jackson who the daddy was. I think he suspects, but he hasn't said anything. And as far as daddy thinks, he's convinced himself you left because you got knocked up by somebody else. And as far as you being pregnant now, I haven't told _anyone_. And by the look on your brother's face a few minutes ago, neither had anyone from SAMDINO."

As soon as we entered the clubhouse we were surrounded. I was getting hugged from every direction; it was hard to keep track of who was where. Next thing I knew the crowd had parted and standing directly in front of me was my brother, I hadn't seen him since I had left. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back. "Well sis, you're lookin pretty fat there, I'd say it's safe to assume I'm having another niece or nephew? And by the looks of it I'd say that is going to be happening soon." I pulled back and chuckled. "You're assuming correct, but I don't know what I'm having yet. I've avoided finding out until I got home so mom could come with. I already called a couple weeks ago and set up the appointment at St. Thomas. I go day after tomorrow."

He smiled his signature Teller smile, identical to mine, and threw his arm around my shoulder and led me to the bar to have a seat. "So, you gonna tell me who the bastard is that knocked you up yet? Both kids got the same daddy right?" I looked over to where everyone was fawning over Lucas, I laughed as I watched my mother reluctantly hand him over to Chibs. I nodded, "Yes, same daddy, and no, I won't tell you until I tell him first. I'm honestly surprised mom didn't open her big mouth, to you or him." He laughed. "So am I. I'm guessing he's someone I know then? A Son?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you know him. But that is all I'm telling you big brother, at least until I get to see him first."

Jax shot me a knowing look. "So he's not here? That only makes me lean more toward who I think it is." I stood up and turned to face him. "Even if you took a guess and guessed correctly I wouldn't tell you. He has a right to know first." I turned and walked into the crowd surrounding my son. "Ok boys, I think it's time for Lucas to finally meet his handsome uncle Jax." Tig groaned as I took Lucas from his arms. "Come on now Tiggy, as long as things go alright he'll be here for a while, this one too." I patted my large tummy. "So you're staying for good this time?" Bobby asked. I nodded. "Yes, as long as everything works itself out we're movin home with mom till I get on my feet and get our own place."

My mom was beaming. I knew there was nothing in this world she wanted more than to have her grandkids in Charming where they belong. "You sure you're ready for that Gem, 3 grandkids runnin around the house, soon to be 4?" Chibs asked, laughing slightly. I loved his accent. "I couldn't be happier Chibs. My baby's finally home where she belongs and there's always room for more grandkids in my opinion." She shot both Jax and me a look. I rolled me eyes and so did Jax. I handed Lucas over to Jax. "Hey big guy, I'm you're badass biker uncle Jax." I shook my head and took my mom by her arm and pulled her down the hallway. Surprisingly, she didn't resist.

"Where is he mom?" She sighed. "He's at Diosa Norte, Nero's place. Listen I should probably give you the details before you go over there all gung ho." I looked at her questioningly but followed her into his dorm. I didn't like where this was going. She shut the door behind us and told me to have a seat. "Now listen baby, Diosa is an escort business that Nero owns and Jax and the club have some ownership as well. Bobby told him to go over there and let loose a little since he seemed so wound up." She began pacing. Now I was really worried. "Well I guess when he showed up he was pretty high already and then while he was waiting on the hooker he took some more pills."

I stood up and caught my mother by her arm and turned her to look into my eyes. "But he's alive right? You wouldn't have waited to tell me if something was seriously wrong with him?" She shook her head. "He's alive baby. He's just shookin up. He popped 6 oxys. I had to stick my fingers down his throat to get him to puke them up. He was still pretty out of it last night when I left but he's gonna be alright. Physically anyway. Emotionally, well hopefully he will be better when he finds out he has a family and kids to worry about and take care of." I couldn't help it, I let the tears fall. My mom wrapped me into one of her famous hugs and sat me down on his bed.

I pulled away from her and laid myself down onto his pillow, I inhaled his scent. He still smelled the same, sweaty, yet clean and manly at the same time. He had a unique scent. It only made me cry more as I laid there and my mom rubbed my back telling me over and over it was going to be ok. When I was done crying I sat up and faced my mother. "Mom, can you take me to him? I need to see him. I'll leave Lucas here with the guys if they're not busy. I have to see him mom, please." She nodded her head and grabbed my hand, she helped me up and led me back out into the main room.

I walked up to Jax and asked him if I could leave Lucas here while I ran somewhere real quick. Of course he said yes and I knew I could trust him and the guys with my baby because they've had Abel and Thomas around. I followed my mom out to her Escalade and worried the whole way to Diosa. I didn't know what to expect when he saw me and the state I was in. I could only hope he would understand why I left and accept me and our children into his life. If he was the sweet, understanding man I knew, it shouldn't be too hard.


End file.
